


linger

by agitatedstates



Series: FFXV halloween week 2019 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anxiety, Bodyswap, Chronic Pain, M/M, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agitatedstates/pseuds/agitatedstates
Summary: He hears his own voice next to him, and he sees himself. Sees his body, sees what he looks like to everyone else. He hates it. Hates the way his hair looks in the morning, the freckles all over, hates the look in his eyes even if its not his.He’s in Nocts body. Fell asleep next to him, entangled in a way he always was. He liked to feel like no one could tell where each body began. It made him feel whole.orPrompto swaps bodies with Noctis, and learns what its like to live in his body





	linger

**Author's Note:**

> day 4 of ffxv halloween week! went down the sadder, introspective part of bodyswap.
> 
> this is also super inspired by a fic i read ages ago, so im not gonna claim its original in any way!
> 
> and remember to see sanjs work over at @kidgrayson on twitter and pumpkinsoldier on ao3

Prompto woke up feeling  _ weird.  _ He jolted awake with searing pain, his entire lower back feeling like its been torn apart. Prompto is screaming as he moves awake, sitting upright and  _ crying. _

Its not his voice. Not his hands in front of him, not his  _ body. _

“What the fuck?”

He hears his own voice next to him, and he sees himself. Sees his body, sees what he looks like to everyone else. He  _ hates  _ it. Hates the way his hair looks in the morning, the freckles all over, hates the look in his eyes even if its not his.

He’s in Nocts body. Fell asleep next to him, entangled in a way he always was. He liked to feel like no one could tell where each body began. It made him feel whole.

“Hey, hey, its okay.  _ Breathe _ ”

He hears his own voice, feels a hand directly where the pain is worst, and he tries to breathe. How does Noct deal with this every day? What is  _ happening? _

Ignis and Gladio are in another room. He doesn’t know if the same thing is happening to them, but he can just hear the soothing voice over the noise in his ears. Prompto has tears streaming down his face, breath hitching as he tries to work through this.

Noctis, or Noctis in Promptos body, maneuvers him to lie down. His boyfriend molds himself to his back, holds him close as he works through it.

“It’s always worse when I wake up”

Its strange to hear his voice like this, but he knows its Noctis. The comforting hands, the warmth behind him. Prompto realises he’s boney, and he worries that Noctis might hate sleeping next to him. Why would anyone want to be with him?

Prompto hates himself. He doesn’t know what it’s like for Noctis to be in  _ that  _ body. How does Noctis love him?

“Its okay Prom” a kiss on the back of his neck “its alright. It’ll pass.”

“How-” Prompto chokes, can’t understand the way this voice works. “How do you  _ live  _ like this?”

Noctis doesn’t answer, just buries his face into his neck.

“I don’t know”

Once Prompto no longer feels like he’s being ripped apart, he manages to turn himself around and hold onto Noctis. His body seems so foreign, and he cant bring himself to open his eyes and look. How can he, when he’ll just see himself.

Prompto had worked so hard on his self confidence, on everything about himself. He wanted to feel worthy of Noctis, of his love, his friendship. He might convince himself some days that he  _ is  _ worthy. 

Looking at himself like this makes him feel scared. How can Noctis  _ look  _ at him?

“Hey Prom?” 

Theres a beat of silence, and Prompto lets out a little noise. It still hurts, and words are a little too difficult.

“Are you okay?”

Prompto doesnt want to lie, never wants to lie to Noctis. But the truth is that he’s falling apart, from the pain and the surreal feeling of seeing himself from the outside. 

“I-” choked out, Prompto still doesnt know how to deal with the words coming out in Nocts voice. “I don’t know”

Noctis just grips onto him harder, like that will fix whatevers going on.

“I don’t know either”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for stopping by! leave a comment and kudos if youd like! 
> 
> twitter: pitiossruins


End file.
